The Councils on Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology (ATVB) and Peripheral Vascular Disease (PVD) of the American Heart Association (AHA) hold an annual Spring Meeting, the most recent of which, Vascular Discovery: From Genes to Medicine, was held in San Francisco, CA May 10-12, 2018. The meeting was a resounding success with >830 registrants representing 23 different countries. Five hundred and sixty-five abstracts were submitted, an 8% increase over the previous year. These encouraging statistics provide tangible evidence of the broad interest and commitment of the scientific community in the topic areas of ATVB, PVD and vascular medicine and the overwhelming enthusiasm for the format and atmosphere of this meeting. Basic scientists, translational researchers and clinicians, seasoned investigators and early career scientists enjoy coming to this AHA Spring meeting. The next Vascular Discovery conference will be held May 14-16, 2019 at the Marriott Copley Square Hotel, Boston. As with previous applications, this proposal specifically requests support for our Young Investigator Travel Awards. Knowing that early stage investigators are the future of our scientific progress, a major emphasis of our annual conference is to encourage the active involvement of the younger cohort of investigators in the ATVB and PVD Councils of the AHA and recognize their achievements. Young Investigator Travel Awards have been supported by the NIH/NHLBI for 17 years. These awards are an integral part of our strategy to recruit, retain and actively engage young investigators in the fields of arteriosclerosis, thrombosis, vascular biology and vascular medicine research that are of major importance to the NIH-NHLBI and the health of the U.S. population. !